


Welcome to A New World

by Idontevenspeakspanishlol



Series: Children's Crusade [2]
Category: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Everyone in this story become BAMFS, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, Might piss some people off, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue Mission, Reunions, Secrets, Sexual Identity, Tags May Change, Things are going to be depressing eventually, i might piss some people off with this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontevenspeakspanishlol/pseuds/Idontevenspeakspanishlol
Summary: Set after Spider-Man: Homecoming, everyone seems to die down. No huge disasters, plane crashes, people flying, etc. Roberto Cruz, an orphan turned foster child, might be able to live a normal life when he moves to Queens, New York. However, that may all change when he befriends a "Friendly Neighborhood dude in tights". Out of all people, it has to be him who dwells into mystery, drama, and an adventure that could be the beginning or the death of him.





	1. All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> After a long hiatus, I'm back into the swing of things. Ready to start and finish this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features more backstory towards our protagonist and features an important character from his past coming back into the story. I been having fun with his story so far. Honestly, I feel like my writing is not that great, but we are here to improve ourselves no matter what (there goes something inspirational for your day). Also, enjoy this short poem. I think this might my thing before every chapter.

 

The past can something fatal to remember. 

However, it can peaceful in the time of November. 

From one to the next, dreams are the escape. 

Hardship and Rehabilitating,

could be something Easy and Refreshing. 

Friends from one side to the next. 

Nothing prepares for what happens in the future and its effects. 

 

After an entire, aggravating week of moving, they’re officially New Yorkers (yay.). Miranda first wakes up to arrive earlier to work, for the meantime she’ll cook breakfast for the both of them. At seven o'clock, Roberto’s alarm goes off with its obnoxious noise and frightens the young man. Causing him to fall off his bed and slam his face to the floor like he’s a cartoon character getting excessively hurt. Since middle school, Roberto became a heavy sleeper and often required loud noises to wake him up. One time, Miranda got up and found a set of cymbals that was disposed in the garbage bin. If you’re following along then you’ll figure out what she did with it next. Let’s say it didn’t end up nice and pretty for the rest of the day.

“Ow, son of a fucking bitch!” He muffles on the floor, face planted.

After getting up from the floor, he walks up to the mirror and immediately notices the bruise that covers the top left of his forehead and surrounding a bit of his left eye as well.

“That’s just amazing, especially for today.” He mumbles to himself.

A sense of anxiety begins to overwhelm him, his emotions, and his mindset. He shouldn’t feel this way because this is basically a part of his routine. Move with a new family, state, school, etc. Perhaps he’s feeling this way because of his commitment that Miranda and him swore yesterday or was it when they arrived? He sometimes forgets things or maybe most of the time. He couldn’t tell the future or the past and even if he could… let’s just say he’s seen a lot of Doctor Stran-- Who, WHO!! and Sci-Fi stuff in general.  
In order for a great day to start, one necessity that Roberto always needs is music. An artist or band that never lets him down when it comes to a good time is Queen. He sings and dances to all of their greatest hits while getting ready. Roberto continuously gets distracted by the bruise, maybe he’ll leave it to show a tough guy that will mess anyone up or a coward that can barely take one punch. Finished and ready to devour the succulent smell that seduces him freely. Turns out that he left the bruise they way it is and walks to the kitchen acting like as if he’s a badass.

“Bobby, what the hell happened?” Miranda shockingly asks. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not a dumbass, how did you get that bruise? Wait, was it the alarm again?”  
“How did you know?” Roberto asks her.

“Mother’s sense and you’ve done this before.” Miranda admits.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. I had to apply some makeup on you to hide it.”

“Why did you do that?”

“It was grandma’s funeral. You know how she felt when you get into fights before. Also, I didn’t want everyone to think that I’m not a good mom.” Miranda explains.

“You’re the best mom I ever had and don’t want anyone to replace you. Come on let’s eat.”

After arriving to the table and eating a breakfast that Denny’s or IHOP would have made finished them off. Miranda begins to wash the dishes and asks him a question that she hasn’t asked for a while.

“So, are you excited for Midtown Bobby?” Miranda asks nervously.

“I guess. I never told you that I ran into someone that wore a shirt that said “Midtown School of Science and Technology” on it.”

“Do you remember what he looks like?”

“From what I remember. He’s caucasian, shorter than me, brown hair, and looks like he applies too much hair gel.” Roberto tries to remember him for Miranda. “That’s all I know.”

“I hope you become friends with him.” Miranda suggests

“Why do you say that?” Roberto asks unsurely.

“Well… didn’t you mention that he wore a shirt with that name? If he did then I’m pretty sure he goes there. Also, the accident, he probably lives on our floor. So, you guys might as well.” Miranda explains her reasons why. Miranda always trusted her guts when it came with people, she was never wrong how a person is good or bad.

“What if he’s like a complete asshole or maybe a murderer?” Roberto asks her sounding dramatic.

“First, he’s probably not and second don’t be dramatic about it. Do you think anyone allows a murderer into anywhere?”

“If they don’t know if they are, trust me I seen movies.”

“Stop it you’re going to be fine.”

Roberto was unsure by her statements because he can make friends at Midtown like every other school he’s been to. The problem is that he inevitably leaves his friends behind because of being transferred. It’s annoying that this is his inevitable routine that he gets constantly gets reminded in his mind. Miranda and him take off and drive to Midtown through the crowded streets of Queens.  
Eyes shut, rapid eye movement commences, and the psychology behind him enters. Just him sleeping in the back of the car, a teenager sleeping like a child. Begins to reminisce about a time when he lived in Michigan. Living over there was decent and no problems conjured except for the bullies. It was recess after he left the cafeteria, and his best friend at that time was waiting for him at the tree near the entrance of the school. They were playing soccer together by themselves, it was just them against the world.

“Ok, my turn to be the goalie.” Roberto breathes heavily after a intense match between them.

“No, it’s my turn still.” Teddy lies. “Dude, I let you do it for three times today. Give it to me Ted.”

  
“Fine, but you’re going to have get it from me.” Teddy challenges him while sticking his tongue like the immature child he was from what Roberto remembered.

“It’s on blondie!” Roberto shouts in anticipation.

They ran throughout the whole field with Teddy running a few inches ahead of Roberto. Imagine a gazelle being chased be a lion wanting to eat his prey, there’s no cannibalism in this though. If you’re into that, move on to another story in AO3. Anyway, Roberto tackles him to the ground near the upper right side of the fenced field.

“Gotcha Blondie!” Roberto announces like a proud, egotistical king such as Joffrey from Game of Thrones (glad he died) and sticks his tongue out.

“Fine, fair game. I surrender to our majesty.” Teddy sarcastically pleads.

As they both walk to their spot, they both see a kid in their grade who was heavier than both Roberto and Teddy together. He was getting bullied by two kids that Teddy and Roberto despised, they ran up to them to try help him.

“Leave him alone Jax and Jameson.” Roberto demands them to stop, but it didn’t intimidated them. “Or what? Let your boyfriend do it for you.” Jax makes fun of him.

“First, we’re not dating. I have a girlfriend and what do you want with him?” Teddy intervenes in the conversation.

“Well, we don’t have money for lunch. So we wanted to ask him for our help.” Jameson came in explaining. “Hey fattie, we’re helping you out.”

“How are you helping him out?” Roberto asks the both of them. “We’re helping him out if he gives us the money we can eat and he can lose weight by not eating lunch, so his crush can like him.”

  
In the background, they both see him tearing up trying not to make a commotion.

“You guys are fucking assholes!” Roberto shouts out and throws a punch at Jax’s nose brutally.

Seriously, it was probably his strongest punch because Jax was bleeding profusely. Jameson comes up and punches Roberto in the face. Roberto falls to the floor as well, while Teddy tackles Jameson to the floor punching him after. A group of students circle around as they fight commences chanting “Fight!” or “Weaksauce!”(because 2000’s slang). Few teachers picked them up to stop fighting, Teddy and Roberto get sent to the nurse while Jax and Jameson were sent to the principal’s office.

An hour later after the fight, Roberto and Teddy had several bandages in their faces and arms. What they didn’t expect was the boy arriving to the door and visiting them.

“Hey guys.” The boy greets himself in a sad tone.

“Hey man, how are you?” Roberto asks him concerningly.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry for what happened.” He answers while trying to hold back tears.

“No, it’s not your fault man. It’s Jax and Jameson’s fault. They were being mean to you.” Teddy explains to him.

“Yeah, they were being mean to you. We don’t like to see anyone picking on people, it’s just not right.” Roberto cut in on the conversation trying to explain it wasn’t his fault.

“Here sit down with us.” Teddy insists on him sitting right next to them.

The boy sits right between them and they put their arms around him. “Look always stand up for yourself. It’s not going to be easy, but you’re going to be strong like Arnold or Hulk Hogan is. It sounds as cliche and stupid as shit.” Teddy peacefully tells him.

“Language!’ The school nurse shouts out sounding like she smokes a pack of cigarettes everyday.

“Yes, Ms. Wilson.” Roberto apologies sarcastically, rolling his eyes behind her back. Good thing she couldn’t tell sacrasm.

A knock from the door echoes throughout her office, turns out it was the kid’s mother.

“Hey, I gotta go. Thanks guys for helping me out.” Ned thanks Roberto and Teddy.

“Wait! We never got your name.” Teddy runs up to him with Roberto following along.

“My name’s Edward, but my friends call me Ned. If I had any.” Ned tells them sadly.

Teddy and Roberto both turn to each other’s glances and nod their heads simultaneously. “My name is Teddy.” Teddy shakes his hand.

“My name is Roberto, nice to meet you.” Roberto shakes Ned’s hand too. “You wanna spend the night this weekend. We’re going to stay up watch Star Wars, play with LEGOS, and tell scary stories.”

“Mom?” Ned asks his mom looking up. “Of course you can baby.”

Suddenly Roberto wakes up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys this chapter of "Welcome to A New World". Leave a kudos to show support, comment down your favorite part, suggestions for the future or this story, bookmark it, sorry if I sound like a YouTube outro. Chapter Four coming soon.


	2. Left Behind; The First Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's is Roberto's first day at going to a familiar place... However, things start to turn out in a unusual way. It's not if you've been following in the story so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

       Roberto wakes up from his dream about Teddy and Ned. Roberto opens the door for Miranda and they both come in. The school office had white bricks laid out on the walls. Blue and Yellow memorabilia around the office with “Midtown School of Science and Technology” written all over. Before they walk up to the secretary’s desk, a boy wearing a costume runs across them. The both of them shrug their shoulders unsure of who was that. After talking with the secretary, they take a seat and wait for the principal to come to them.  


Ten minutes later after waiting, A man is walking towards their direction wearing a white, dress shirt, a yellow tie, black pants, and shoes. He seems to be of Asian descent, most likely Japanese - American.  
  
“Are you Miranda Bolton?” The principal asks her as he extends his hand out.  
  
“Yes, you must be Mr. Morita?” She firmly shakes his hand asking him.  
  
“In the flesh, ma’am. You must be Roberto Cruz then.” Mr. Morita asks Roberto.  
  
“Yes, sir, nice to meet you.” Roberto replies shaking his hands with a firm grip. “Well mannered, knows a proper handshake, I like him so far.”  
  
“Follow me to my office.” Principal Morita insists. Heading into his office, pinned to his wall is school memorabilia. Roberto knows that he cares about the school and his students. Roberto always been a very observant person.  
  
“So, we welcome to you to Midtown High School.” Morita said in a gleeful and professional voice. He seems enthusiastic, maybe it’s like that with every new student.  
  
“Thank You Mr. Morita.” Miranda expressing her gratitude.  
  
     As the conversation between Miranda and Principal Morita goes on, Roberto looks around his office staring at flags, foam fingers, and class portraits of the school. He spots a framed picture, the picture looks vintage with its sepia color and it looked folded from all its creases. The picture had a man who has an uncanny resemblance to Principal Morita.  
  
“Mr. Morita, I have a question that may seem far-fetched.” Roberto interrupts the conversation turning his head directly to the Principal.  “I’m pretty sure it isn’t far fetched. Do ask.”  
  
“Um… are you a time traveler?” Roberto said embarrassingly knowing the question sounded stupid.  
  
“Never mind, it is. Why do you ask that?” He responds honestly.  
  
“It’s because of that picture.” Roberto points at it with his index with his eyes staring straight like a cat. “Oh, this.”  
  
“Fascinating story actually, my grandfather was a howling commando.” Mr. Morita starts to explain his backstory. “And the Howling Commandos were a World War II elite combat troop led by Captain America.”  
  
“It’s weird that you were talking about him right now.” Miranda points out to Roberto.

 

“It’s unfortunate that Mr. Rogers became a criminal and broke up the Avengers like as if they were The Beatles.” Principal Morita mentions.  
  
“Anyway, my grandfather, commandos, and Peggy Carter, who became the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. defeated the Red Skull and HYDRA.”  
  
As he continues to tell the tales of his grandfather, Roberto begins to remember of a time where he almost died. A time where the world was in shock. Two years ago, S.H.I.E.L.D. was revealed to the world to be secretly run by HYDRA. Attacks began to commence, triskelions began to lift from the ground and hover over the heavens filling fear.  Before he closes his eyes, he hears the screams of men, women, and children.

     Closing his eyes, he is taken instantly into the past reliving the horrific event. Eyes shut, rapid eye movement commences, and the psychology behind him enters. One minute, Roberto was going on a school field trip with his class. Next thing, alarms sirens are piercing his ears from the high frequency and obnoxious noise. The other classmates run away like every kid for themselves.  
     Roberto was left behind from his entire class and drove off. Such great luck he has. His breathing keeps pacing faster as he runs faster than he ever has. Other civilians are running behind them from imminent danger. Behind all of them, an enormous triskelion falling towards them. No sun, just darkness. The concrete begins to break as the triskelion makes contact with the surface.  
     He trips and falls to the ground, while the destroyed triskelion is catching up to them. Being trampled on by people running for their life, not being able to move away. Not able to get away. His knees are becoming weak and bruises on his face from all the feet getting in contact. Looking at the back, he can partially see the triskelion crushing the surface.  
      In a terrifying sight, people are being crushed. One is a mother carrying her baby. Turning to his right, another triskelion dwells into the ocean creating a humongous wave engulfing civilians on land. He’s crawling now, crawling because of how injured he is for barely a teenager. However, the ship keeps coming closer and closer. Roberto is almost there. Roberto holds himself and closes his eyes accepting his fate.    
Suddenly, a hand grips the back of his collar and pulls him fast. Being carried on the shoulder of a mysterious stranger. This man is running faster than anyone he’s ever known, even faster than someone like Usain Bolt. Thankfully, getting away from the triskelion he’s put into a hospital bed next to an ambulance. Coming face to face with Captain America himself.  
  
A great feeling of relief comes through Roberto as his heart begins to beat slower, his breathing begins to sound quiet, and the limbs are no longer shaking.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey. You’re going to be alright. I know you’re hurt, but no one or thing is going to hurt you anymore.” Steve Rogers comforts Roberto.  
  
“Ok, this hurts so much though.” Roberto explains while feeling the pain. “You know, you’re a soldier right?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, you kept crawling with all of your strength trying not to give up. Us, soldiers we always to keep thriving no matter the circumstance. You show strength, ambition, and let me guess? You always help out the little guy, huh?”  
  
“Yes sir, ow!” Roberto answers still in pain.  
  
“What’s your name?” Steve asks.  
“Roberto - Roberto Cruz.” He breathes through all the pain.    
  
“Maybe one day, you can be an avenger like me.” Steve suggests.  
  
“Really? You think so?” Roberto asks him with a slight smile. “I hope so Roberto.”  
  
“Alright, you guys take him to the hospital. Stay strong Roberto.” Steve commands them while running into the battlefield.  
  
   Once the doors on the ambulance close, it suddenly becomes dark. A sound of a woman, a woman that he never heard of before was calling someone or something. He couldn’t make what she was saying because it sounds distorted. The voice was so familiar to him and soothing. He feels a grasp on his shoulder and wakes up. Breathing in and out with worried expressions in Miranda’s and Principal Morita’s face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Comment down your favorite part of this chapter! I only wanted to a give a pinch of angst in this story so far. Do you think we'll see Steve again? Do you want to see him again? Leave a kudos, bookmark it, all that jazz! Next Chapter... we're going to introduce an interesting and major player in this story. No, it's not him or Ned.


	3. “my friends call me...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter we met a familiar face... she proclaims that’s she is “very observant”. This is also a pinnacle relationship in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Roberto, are you okay?” Mr. Morita asks presenting his concerned expression. “Yes sir, it was just a nightmare I had.”

 

“You startled us both, me more than him if anything.” Miranda tells him while she holds him in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you both.” Roberto apologizes in a mellow tone. “You know how this goes mom.”

 

“Was it about it D.C. again?” Miranda asks him. “Bobby, was it D.C.?”

 

“Yes.” Roberto answers her question.

 

“What happened at D.C.?” Principal Morita asks Miranda.

 

“When HYDRA attacked Washington, D.C. Roberto almost died at the event. Fortunately, Captain America saved him when he was about to be crushed by one of the triskelions.” Miranda briefly explains.

 

  She’s known about these nightmares, or moments of possible PTSD. She became his foster parent after the disaster in Washington D.C.. Ever since, she’s always been very protective about him all around. Concerned about him physically, mentally, and emotionally without trying to be overbearing.  

 

“Well, I gotta go to work right now. Ok, I love you. You’re going to do great. Mr. Morita will be here. Make sure to take great notes. Make friends. Participate in class. Eat your lunch. Make sure yo--.”  
  
“Mom, I’ll be fine. Look I love you and you’re the best. I appreciate the concern. Go to work, Mr. Morita will be here. I love you.” Roberto calms her and gives her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Love you Bobby and Thank You Mr. Morita. Bye everyone.”  


  Mr. Morita hands Roberto his schedule for the rest of the year with a small smile in this face. Roberto looked through his schedule appealed by the classes he’s taking. Especially in a school like this one. Out of all people that could’ve been admitted to this STEM school, he thought that he would be the last person to become a student. It’s not that wasn’t intelligent, he would constantly be awarded for achievement for his studies including Honor Roll. Just his behavior prior to moving wasn’t as sweet and tangible as people would see him now.

 

“Thank you Mr. Morita for everything so far.” Roberto told the Principal.

 

“What can I say, it’s my job. I love doing this, it allows me to help people. Just like my grandpa did back when he help defeat the Red Skull.” The principal explained with a smile on his face.  
  
“Must be nice.”  
  
“It certainly is Roberto. By the way I want to know, if you’re okay if one of our students can give you a tour around campus?”  
  
“Yes, that would be nice.” Roberto answers his question.  
  
“Ok, hold on for a moment.” Mr. Morita told him, picking up his office phone to make a call. The sound of the phone dialing was heard loud across from Mr. Morita.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Sheeran? Yes, I was wondering if you can send one of your students to give our new transfer a tour?”  
  
    Roberto couldn’t hear Mrs. Sheeran’s voice over the phone clearly, only muffled sounds came through. Morita put a smile on his face during the conversation. Roberto thought only of the best.  
  
“Ok, I’ll see her here. Ok… see you during lunch.” Mr. Morita puts down the phone after finishing his conversation crossing his arms together with a slight smile.  
  
    After waiting ten minutes, someone pushes the door open with the bell on the top ringing. Roberto looks up from his book and sees a girl. A girl seems to be around his age. She has curly hair put into a ponytail, wearing black jeans and boots, with a grey long sleeve, and her lightskin self fake smiling. Roberto views her as an attractive girl who looks like she can be a smartass, but a smartass that you could be friends without presenting too much of an attachment.  
  
“Michelle Jones, how are you?” Morita gets up from his chair to shake hands with her.  
  
“Great.” Michelle replies. “I’m here for the student tour, Mrs. Sheeran forced me to go.”  
  
“Ah yes, Michelle meet Roberto Cruz, Roberto meet Michelle Jones.” Principal Morita waves his hand to Roberto come to forward to them.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Ms. Jones.” Roberto greets himself while shaking each other’s hand. “Nice to meet you too, Roberto. You can call me Michelle.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
“Well then, Ms. Jones and Mr. Cruz. You can start the tour.” Morita intervenes after a short awkward silence came after greeting each other.  
  
    Both Michelle and Roberto make their way from the office and into the hallway.  Upon the first few minutes of the tour, it seemed very boring, typical, and kind of awkward between the both of them. Just seeing one door to one locker to the next after. Although, Michelle decided to break the ice.

 

“Ok, this tour is becoming boring as shit.” Michelle admits rearranging her sleeves.

 

“What do you think we should do?” Roberto asks her face to face.

 

“Um…” She hums turning to places to at least do something fun. “How about we play some football for a bit?”  
  
“Are we allowed to play or go to the football field?” Roberto asks with an eyebrow going up. “I don’t know it’s worth a shot.”  
  
“Alright, I’m game.” Roberto agrees.  


  Fifthteen minutes later, they are both running through the hallway together. Laughing quietly trying not to get in trouble. They played football for a good amount of time, but one of the security guards caught them. So, they decide to make a run for it and the security guard fell and land in a pile of mud.  
  
“That was worth it.” Roberto tries to catch his breath.

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t think I have fun with it.” Michelle confesses.

 

“I’m surprised that you even know how to play football.” Roberto also confesses to her. “Why is that?”

 

“Because of this behemoth you’re holding.” Roberto points out the enormous book she’s holding on her right arm. “Of Human Bondage. Great Book.”

 

  For a second, once again good ‘ol Roberto gets distracted. He gets distracted by Michelle, just looking at her. Distracted by her hair, so curly and brown, her smile, her eyes, her subtle confidence, he could go on about her. However,...

  
“Earth to Bobby, you read this?” Michelle snaps her fingers close to wake him up. “Oh yeah.”  
  
“I thought I lost you there. How does this story end?” She folds her arms with a look on her face. “Phillip becomes engaged with sally and lives the simple life, from what I remember.”  
  
“You’re 99.99% close.”  
  
“What did I miss?”  
  
“He stops looking for happiness and becomes grateful because…” Michelle replies to his question.  
  
  
"the simplest pattern, that in which a man was born, worked, married, had children, and died, was likewise the most perfect." Michelle and Roberto simultaneously said at the same time.  
  
  
“Woah, that’s freaky.” Roberto points out.  “That’s fucking weird.” Michelle agrees.  
  
  
    Another awkward silence commences through the both of them standing there. Great, is this going to be? Just long awkward silence followed by mean comment or something along those lines, He thought to himself. Once again , she breaks the silence.  
  
“Oh shit, Can I see your schedule?” Michelle asks him. “Oh yeah, don’t worry about it.” Roberto responds pulling out his schedule from his backpack.  
  
  
He hands it to her and she looks through with a smile on her face “Well, guess what?” Michelle asks him.  
  
“We have classes together?” Roberto guesses from the smile.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Awesome, which classes do we have?” He asks Michelle.  
  
“Chemistry, GYM, Lunch it isn’t a class but I’m not gonna complain, and Government.” Michelle reads through his schedule.  
  
“Perfect.” Roberto responds back. Michelle gives him his schedule back and looks through his schedule. “So where’s Geometry?”  
  
  
“I’ll show you, come on.” Michelle insists.  
  
  Once again, lover boy gets distracted from Michelle and her personality, smile, etc. His eyes open wide and look like as if it’s in a trance. Suddenly, he snaps out of it from Michelle shaking him with her hands on his shoulders.  
  
“Earth to Bobby. Can you hear me?” Michelle asks him in an annoyed tone.  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I get distracted easily.” Roberto apologizes to her.  
  
“Good luck at this school then.”  
  
“Gee thanks, Michelle.” Roberto said sarcastically and annoyingly.  
  
“Just trying to be a friend and friends are honest to each other, right?” Michelle honestly asks him.  
  
“Don’t play that coy with me Michelle Jones.” Roberto smiles at her while demanding her.    
  
“Oh my god, I’m so scared by Roberto Cruz.” Michelle sarcastically says putting her hand on her forehead out trying to look like a damsel in distress.  
  
  
  They walk to his geometry class standing in the front of the door. They both hear the teacher lecturing the class about angles and all that jazz.  
  
“Ok I guess this is it.” Roberto proclaims shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
“Yeah, I got an idea.” Michelle says.  
  
“Spill it, you seem to be great about them.” He compliments her.  
  
“Oh, the scary and ferocious Bobby-pin is being nice.” Michelle sarcastically says while clapping her hands slightly looking like a proud friend.  
  
“Come on, I’m the nicest person ever.” Roberto explains, it seems throughout the time he’s spent with her it’s been smiles.  
  
“I’ll meet you here after this class and we’ll together to our classes together from there.”  
  
“Perfect. I’ll see you soon then.”  
  
“See ya bobby-pin.” Michelle smirks while she turns away and walks back to her class.  
  
“I don’t appreciate that nickname Michelle.” Roberto slightly shouts from his spot.  
  
Michelle flips him off for a second. “What a day so far.” He whispers to himself smiling again.

  After the school day was over, he gets picked up by Miranda. Driving back to their new apartment, Miranda sees him putting his head on the window smiling.  
  
“Did you make any friends over there on your first day?” Miranda asks him turning to face him a second.  
  
“Only one.” Roberto briefly mentions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This story is going to progress more, i would say it’s a slow burn honestly for the entire work. Michelle will continue to be a prominent character in this story. Leave a kudos! Comment down your favorite moment! Any requests you want to suggest! Do it, maybe it will make it to the story or on a one-shot part of this series. See you guys soon! Next Chapter... involves a reunion, let’s say that. 
> 
> By the way, if there’s an extra end note after this ignore it.


	4. Darth Plagueis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion that I've been looking forward too a lot...

    A few days later, on a friday morning is different a part from the rest. The light from the sunrise peers through his blinds and wakes up a minute before his alarm sets off, which is a rarity. Everything began to feel like a movie, where the main character will be at their peak and gets ready lip syncing and dancing to a bunch of catchy tunes. Miranda looks at him throughout the whole time surprised seeing him like this because it’s always that annoying alarm that starts off everything. After the alarm, he’s always looked tired and gloomy, but today was different.

After he finished getting ready for 20 minutes, he dances up to the kitchen table with his mother looking at him. She’s secretly recording him the whole time, even when he dances to the kitchen table. 

 

“Well, you seem to be in a great mood today.” Miranda says with a smirk on her face. 

 

“Yeah, is that unnatural?” Roberto asks with a confused face. 

 

“Sort of, because you usually don’t break into a Jerry Maguire deal.” Miranda explains. “At least you didn’t look like you were having a seizure on the couch.” 

 

“Didn’t want you to call 911.” Roberto jokingly mentions. “I’m just excited that’s all.” 

 

“For school or Michelle?”

 

“Of course school duh.” Roberto answers while putting his hand on his face trying to not look red. “Uh huh, I believe you.” Miranda sarcastically says knowing the truth. 

 

“I know you. I know you think it’s about Michelle, but it’s not. She’s just a new friend I made.” 

 

“Sounds you’re pretty attracted to her already lover boy.” 

 

“No I’m not.” 

 

“You are.” 

  
“Are not.” 

 

“Are too.” 

 

“Are not.” 

 

“Are too.” 

 

“Are not.” 

 

“Are not.” 

 

“Ha! Don’t try that reverse psychology on me Mom!” Roberto quickly realizes what Miranda was attempting to do. “Damn it! I thought that would work.” 

 

After their little bickering with each other, they finish eating their breakfast. Miranda receives a text message from her phone and looks at it.

 

“Bobby, I need to ask you something.” Miranda tells him. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Roberto asks. 

 

“I made friends with our next door neighbors. A wonderful aunt with her nephew together live next door. They invited us to dinner and I wanted to know. I wanted to know, if you want to go to their place for dinner.” Miranda explains to Roberto with a worried look because he has a track record with being suspicious with individuals around their circle. 

 

“Yeah Definitely.” 

 

“Ok, you’re sure about this?” Miranda asks him touching his hand with a concerning look on her face.    
  
“Mom, come in we’re in this together. I want to start off new just like we planned. So, yes I would love to have dinner with our neighbors.” Roberto reassures himself to Miranda.    
  
“Ok, let’s get you to school.” Miranda smiles holding his hand with a voice full of relief.    
  
  Roberto arrives to Midtown, thirty minutes before school officially starts. Michelle is waiting for him as he gets out of the car and says goodbye to Miranda. They both smile at each other and Roberto starts to walk up towards her.    
  
“Hey Michelle.” Roberto greets himself as walks up to her.    
  
“Hey loser, you seem excited for something. Let me guess… someone you like here.” 

 

“Psst, yeah right. I don’t even know one chick here other than you.” Roberto explains trying to play it off. “Really, there are prettier girls than me that you don’t have a crush already?”    
  
“Nope, nada, nein, non.”    
  
“Ok, slow down I only know little of french.” Michelle stops him covering his mouth with his hand. “Seriously, I don’t like anyone here. Yet.”    
  
“Ok lover boy, let’s head to class.”   
  


Michelle and Roberto wave goodbye to each other after the school bell rings and he walks to his geometry class. As his class begins, the teacher walks up with a clipboard on her right hand. Students are still walking in as the teacher patiently waits standing up looking rather intimidating. 

 

“Good Morning class, today you will be assigned a project.” The teacher tells her students. In the background Roberto can hear people something say “Ugh or man.”.    
  


“However, you will have partners but they will be assigned.” She mentions to them. “So, listen for your names.”   
  
Roberto waits for his name with his palm on his hand moving his pencil back and forth being bored. Waiting for who’s going to be his partner. Predicting that he will be the one to do all he work and get manipulated by some lazy douche.   
  
“Roberto Cruz, your partner is not here. That’s unfortunate and you will be partnered up with…” The teacher tries to explain to Roberto until someone barges from the door.   
  
It seemed that this young boy was running straight to his class and it was already first period. He’s sweating a bunch, breathing heavily from the run, drinking a huge gallon of water that he kept with him.   
  
“I’m- I’m here Ms. Wilson. Pardon me, I was in a minor situation and i lost track of time because of it.”  Ned breathes in and out trying to explain his excuse for making it late.   
  
“Ok, don’t let it happen again Mr. Leeds.” Roberto cuts his teacher’s words from his hearing once he said that last name.   
  
Leeds, like Ned Leeds that he knew during fifth grade? Him and Theo’s best friends from all those years? The one who came over to have sleepovers and watch Star Wars? Ned or Edward Leeds, they protected from Jax and Jameson?   
  
“You will be partnered with our newest transfer. Mr. Leeds meet Mr. Cruz.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Ned obliges. Ned subtly looks at the boy and began to have realizations that he only knew one person with the last name “Cruz” was Roberto back in Fifth grade. Could it be? 

 

“Alright class, meet up with your partners. We are going to make amusement rides and how much velocity will this piece of marble can be projected through. It can be anything themed, so good luck.” Ms. Wilson explains the assessment. 

 

“It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… now would it be nice? To have such power with You, Teddy, and I? Would it be nice Anakin?”  Roberto recites the story of Darth Plagueis mentioning him and Teddy. 

 

“Son of a bitch.” Ned spoke happily bringing Roberto in for a tight hug. “I can’t believe you come here now.” 

 

“I thought you moved to Florida, when you left at the end of sixth grade.” Roberto mentions. 

 

“We were, but it’s a crazy story that I don’t want to get too involved in. We ended up living with my grandparents here in Queens and we’ve never left. What about you?” 

 

“I went to another foster parent, dude she’s like the best one I’ve ever had. I eventually want to surprise to ask if she can adopt me. I left Michigan at the end of seventh grade, it sucks that I left Teddy all alone. Then, I lived in Chicago for the rest of time then we moved here because she got a promotion. Made any new friends since you left?” 

 

“Not really. However, I recently became friends with Michelle and I’ve been best friends with a guy, his name is Peter Parker.” 

“Seriously, Michelle gave me tour and we became friends from the first day. She’s… different and I appreciate that.” 

 

“That’s what Peter and I think too about her.”

 

“How come you were gone for three days?” Roberto once again asks

 

“I had a really bad case of bronchitis and that shit wasn’t pretty.” Ned explains. “I can only imagine. Especially, the one time you had that stomach virus and started throwing up on that clown because he was trying to hit on your mom.” 

 

“Hey, he deserved it.” 

 

“So, our theme for this project is gonna be…” Roberto starts the conversation. 

 

“ A Star Wars themed rollercoaster ride with a bunch of neon lights and action figures used as 

display, while the Star Wars theme song is playing.” Both of them spoke in unison. 

 

_ This is going to work well.  _ He thought.  _ Yeah, it will. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, apologies if I haven't been active as of recently or really a whole month. It hasn't been a great time for myself and I needed to lay myself off. Now, with the holidays around, I can focus more on writing on this story and focusing on bettering myself mentally. Leave a kudos, comment on your favorite part, share it with you friends, bookmark it, etc. See you soon!


	5. Hidden Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, well let' say I enjoy writing this a lot especially the ending of it because I'm a "weird" writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY EVERYONE!

  Ned and Roberto walk out of Geometry class laughing out loud from a Star Wars joke that would be not comical at all to others. Especially, to Michelle who was leaning against the wall for Roberto. Smirking at those two losers who she can’t believe they’re her only friends. 

 

“Hey losers.” Michelle greeting herself. 

 

“Hey MJ.” Ned spoke. “MJ?” 

 

“My friends call me MJ.” Michelle mentions awkwardly. 

 

“My friends call me Bobby.” Roberto mentions to her, smiling at her. “Nah, Bobby-Pin sounds better. You dork.” 

 

“Sorry, Bobby.” Ned apologizes while smirking. “Sorry for what?” 

 

“He shall be forever be named “Sir… Bobby-Pin.” by the court of Leeds.” Ned shouts out loudly like a king knighting him with a ruler. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, dude?” Bobby asks. “No, sire” 

 

“You guys are something else.” Bobby confirms to both of them. “But we’re your friends.” 

 

“That’s true.” 

 

“What are you guys doing right now?”  Ned asks turning in front of them. 

 

“We have a free period because our English teacher is making us do research for a project and he wants us to observe the entire school for a description essay.” Bobby explains to Ned. 

 

“So, if we have any inspiration from anything at the school and base it on the essay.” Michelle finishes the explanation. 

 

“You guys like to finish each other’s sentences, huh?” Ned asks both of them. 

 

“Yes..” Bobby starts.

 

“We do.” Michelle intervenes to finish it. 

  
  


  After talking with Ned, they walk around the campus to see what they can “be inspired” to write about for their essay. They haven’t choose anything yet, even though there is a bunch they can choose. Such as, the robotics club, student council, marching band, varsity football team, the cheerleading squad, chess club, dance club, LGBT supporting group, etc. As they walk inside the library, Michelle turns and looks at the table that where the Academic Decathlon like to meet up. 

 

“Why don’t you  join the Decathlon group?” Michelle asks Roberto. 

 

“Not big on book smarts.” Roberto briefly answers. 

 

“Really?” Michelle gives him her look of misbelief. “What? It’s true.” 

 

“You were able to solve every problem in Chemistry, Geometry, and Government. I think we need someone like you.” Michelle explains, which annoys him hearing it. 

 

“I know… it’s just… that’s not what I wanna do in life.” Roberto hesitates.  

 

“What do you wanna do in life?” Michelle asks once again. 

 

  Roberto grabs her hand and takes her along to find the band room. Once he passes through all of the marching band students after being released, he finds the closet that stores all of the acoustic guitars that are used for Guitar class. They both sit down on the chairs inside of the storage room and he closes the door. 

 

“This is what I wanna do.” Roberto admits in a bold tone. “I didn’t know you can play. Can you sing too?” 

 

“Uh….. yes.” Roberto hesitates again. “Sing something then.” 

 

“Ok, I get nervous if others hear in some way. That’s why I closed the door for some isolation. What do you want me to play?” 

 

“Um… Thinking ‘Bout You by Dua Lipa.” Michelle requests. 

 

“Oooooo, someone you fancy Ms. Jones?” 

 

“Shut up Bobby-Pin. Just… play the song.” Michelle demands hesitantly. 

 

“ALRIGHT, YOUR HIGHNESS. YOUR WISH IS MY DEMAND.”

 

“Only gonna grant you this once.” Robert mumbles. “What did you say?” 

 

“Only grant gustin is the best one.” Robert answers with a fake huge smile in his face. “Ok...sure.”

 

  Roberto begins to pick on the strings on the guitar, while playing the chords on the specific frets. He remembers listening to this song for the very first time, it was a few days after New Year’s Day. Roberto and Miranda went and traveled to Flagstaff, Arizona for the holidays because they wanted to travel somewhere snowy and more isolated “per se”. He met someone that night, it was a girl around his age. Met each other playing in the show with their families and got to enjoy each other’s company. She insisted into giving him a New Year’s kiss, but it was more special because it was his first kiss. 

 

  For him, it was a magical moment for his life and on that day he listened, he thought about her. It was this everlasting thought on the drive home, even he didn’t have bad nightmares. Although, it wouldn’t last long as they grew apart and  she found someone else. Her name was Evelyn Ramos. Hopefully, they would rekindle their friendship at least in the future. 

 

“3 AM and my neighbors hate me.” Roberto begins to sing. 

 

“Woah. Woah. Woah. Holy Shit, you have a nice voice.” Michelle interrupts amazed. 

 

“I wanna be a performer when I grow up.” Roberto admits to Michelle. 

 

“Do you write your own songs?” Michelle asks him. “Yeah, I do but not typical songwriting like other artists do.” 

 

“Wow, you need to show me more eventually. Continue singing dude.” Michelle told him. 

 

“Music’s blasting, shaking these walls.” Roberto continues to sing. 

 

“This time Mary Jane won’t save me. I’ve been working later. I've been smoking deeper but the memories won't stop.” Roberto finishes the first verse. “How about if you sang along with me?”   

 

“No. No. No. No. Nope.” Michelle answers immediately. “Why not?” 

 

“I’m not comfortable singing in public, let alone only one other person around.” Michelle admits to Roberto. “MJ, it’s the same thing for me, but I have to say “fuck it” and enjoy everything. Here, I’ll help you out.” 

 

“I can’t stop…” Roberto starts singing the chorus. “Come on, try it out. I won’t judge at all.” 

 

As he was taking a sip of his bottled water, Michelle began to sing “Thinking ‘Bout You.” and Roberto spat his water out and landed on her.     
  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I did that because holy shit, you have a great voice. Here let me help you out.”  Roberto apologizes and dries her face with a nearby towel hanging on the wall. 

 

“I hate you, you know that right?” Michelle tells him. “I love you too, MJ.” 

 

“I don’t wanna do this anymore. Gotta shower that shit off.” Michelle began to walk towards the door. “MJ, I promise I won’t do that again. I always keep my promises. You can even ask Ned.”  

 

“Nothing will happen?” Michelle asks to be sure. “I promise.” 

 

“I can't stop thinking 'bout you. I can't get high, I can't get by, I can't get through. I can't stop thinking 'bout you.” Michelle continues to sing the chorus. “Alright, there you go.” 

 

  She began to sing the second verse and her voice to him is so distinctive and one of a kind. He wondered if anyone ever asked her to sink or if she does it in her personal time. Roberto fell in love with her voice immediately and thinks about how she’s already an interesting being to be friends with. Someone who tends to have their own complex of anonymity, as if she wants to be personified as a shadow or a thief in the night. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you.” They sang in harmony together. 

 

  Before they could finish their duet, the door creaked loudly open and they turned to see Ned secretly recording them. He tried to make a run from it for a moment, but Michelle jumped towards him and they both land on the floor. Is Roberto stopping the commotion? Nope, he laughs hysterically and records the whole encounter. Michelle spots him and the bell rang. So, imagine a funny chase scene with everyone including a nearby hall monitor for no apparent reason around Midtown. Michelle tips him into ratting them out and getting in trouble. 

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Roberto says after leaving school for the day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped all of you enjoyed it! Getting into the swing of things again. Hopefully, this story essentially becomes a slow build and slow burn (emphasis on the maybe right there for that one). Leave a kudos, Comment your favorite part and leave suggestions for ideas, I'm open for it. Bookmark It to keep be updated when I post. Share it with friends. I got nothing else, see you soon.


	6. Dinner with the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter will strive towards the plot point of mother and son in a way. We'll get to finally see a character that hasn't appeared at all, unless if anyone has the read the prelude prior to this story. Also, mentions of a burden and a blessing of a new character being introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!!!

  Once Roberto arrives back to his apartment, he immediately crashes on his bed and decides to take a nap. Miranda came home early from work and mentioned to him that tonight is the dinner with their neighbors. Eyes close shut, Rapid Eye Movement commences, and the psychology behind him is present. All that he could really dream was darkness, the everlasting abyss that never stops. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a dream or a recollection of an old memory or a nightmare. His sleep consisted of silence and blank, dark image. Which is unusual when R.E.M sleep occurs in everyone. 

 

  A few hours later, he woke up immediately after being shook multiple times from Miranda. She told him that the dinner is in a half an hour, the one that he completely forgot and promised Miranda. So, he jumps out of the bed quick, picks his outfit for tonight’s festivities, take a quick shower, etc. Thankfully, it was their next door neighbors apartment, but he still wanted to on time for dinner. As they walk towards next door, was he nervous? Of course, but was he comfortable? Of course, why is it? Perhaps, it’s because he’s felt comfortable with Queens and the friends (really just two) throughout these past two weeks. 

 

  The lock on the door begins to move and click and the door itself begins to move with its subtle creaking sound. What he saw… was a beautiful middle-aged woman, if anything she looked younger in his eyes. She wore a dress suit in the color pink that made her look like she still lived in the 80’s era. Brown, straightened, long hair that fitted her youthful appearance, huge spectacles (or glasses) that she’s wearing. Roberto is getting 1980’s vibes from her alone and warm, kindred feeling from her. Like a maternal figure would just like Miranda is in general. 

 

“Miranda, how are you?” The woman asks her, while bringing her in for a hug. Seems like the both of them hit it off on the first day they moved. 

 

“I’m doing good, very well.” Miranda responds to her. “Come in, come in.” 

 

“Thank you for inviting us for dinner tonight. By the way, this is Roberto Cruz. My foster child that I’ve been talking about since we started talking.” Miranda thanks her. “Bobby, this is Ms. Parker” 

 

“Well, this is the lucky boy that Miranda’s been raving about.” Ms. Parker turns towards him. 

 

“Greetings Ms. Parker. Thank you for allowing us to have dinner with you and your nephew tonight.You look lovely as well.” Roberto shook her hand and casually greeting himself towards her. 

 

“Wow, well-mannered and has chops. I love it, not a lot of kids have manners nowadays. Sweetie, you can call me May if you want to. Come in and sit.” May comments and directs the both of them to her table. 

 

“I’m cooking some Spaghetti for tonight. Hope you guys like some tomato noodles.” May announces as she serves them on their plates. “That’s Bobby’s favorite food to eat since he was little.”

 

“How long have you been with him?” May asks her. “Sorry I should’ve phrased it better.” 

 

“You’re fine Ms. Parker. I’ve been with her for two years soon, I think.” Roberto explains. 

 

“Honestly, it’s been the best one yet. Not only being with her been the longest time I’ve ever been in the care of someone, but she understands and always been there for me and gets along very well together and has put up with me the most.” 

 

“Aw, That’s so sweet. Miranda is lucky to have you too as well. She doesn’t stop talking about all the stories you guys experienced together till now.” 

 

“Which ones did she  _ mention _ exactly?” Roberto asks with a fake grin on his face. 

 

“Like she showed you  _ The Conjuring _ and at one point in the movie, she said that you peed on your pants hard. She said that you got rejected by a girl, and you came home to her crying because you thought she was the one.” 

 

“Oh yeah…” 

 

“I told you not to tell anyone about that.” Roberto whispers to Miranda, looking and feeling embarrassed. 

 

“Bobby, it’s ok. I promise I won’t tell anyone. If it makes you feel better, I can you tell embarrassing stuff about Peter.” May assures him. “Ok deal.”

 

“By the way, where is Peter? I thought he would be here tonight.” Miranda asks her wondering. 

 

“He called me an hour earlier and said he wasn’t going to make it.” May answers. 

 

“Why is that?” Roberto asks. “It’s because he’s been busy with school, the decathlon team, and his internship that’s been moving around crazy like a chicken without it’s head.” 

 

“Where does he intern at again?” Miranda asks her. “At Stark Industries, personally with Tony Stark himself.” 

 

“ _ The  _ Tony Stark. Iron Man himself?” Roberto asks in disbelief. 

 

“Yup, he came over to our house once because Peter applied to be a part of their internship and being the smartest boy in the world, he got the gig.” 

 

“I would kill to be in his position, if I was that smart.” Roberto envies about how lucky Peter is and May as well be. 

 

“Well, you are. You do use it to a great advantage. It’s just that it isn’t what you would want as a career ultimately.” Miranda intervenes into the conversation. 

 

“What do you want to do in the future?” May asks Roberto.  “I’ve always dreamt of becoming a singer, performer, or however people say it.” 

 

“That’s sounds wonderful, do you make your own originals?” May asks again. “Yes, but mostly on an acoustic guitar. Although, I don’t mind my original music being only acoustic and nothing too… extravagant. I’m a simple guy, I guess.” 

 

“I hope one day that I can hear you sing anything.” May continues. “I bet you will Ms. Parker.” 

 

Roberto glances throughout the room as Miranda and her continue conversating. As he maneuver his eyes around and spots a few antiques and memorabilia from her time in high school and college. Although, a certain framed picture caught this attention for a moment. It appeared to a middle-aged man like around May’s age posing with a young boy right next to him. It took a moment to think who are these two people and why she should have them up on a shelf above. 

 

As he directs his sight back to her face, Roberto begins to talk “Excuse me, may I ask you something Ms. Parker.” 

 

“Anything sweetheart.” May insists. “Are you a widow? Is that man up there your husband?” 

 

“Roberto Martinez Cruz… you know better…” Miranda calls out angrily. “Mom, she insisted on me asking her and I was curious.” 

 

“Miranda please, it’s fine to talk to about this.” May assures Miranda, trying to calm the situation before it ensued. “That was my husband and alongside him was Peter at the age of 8.” 

 

“What happened to him? If you do want to talk about…” Roberto asks once again. Curious as he always has since forever. 

 

“Well… during the time, there were problems going around with each other. Peter was even involved in all these situations. Although, we looked fine whenever we had guest such as Ned, the real shit was occur when the doors were closed. One night, things went out of hand and Ben had to walk out to solve the situation we were in. However, he got shot multiple times by an armed robber… he didn’t make it. Peter and I held each other afterwards, but the look of guilt showed itself in both of our faces because of what was happening.” 

 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Parker.” Roberto walks up to her and gives her a long hug. Both of them embracing each other for a moment like Miranda and him would. “Thank you sweetie.” 

 

“Tell us about Mr. Parker, if you do want to.” 

 

“Phew… where do I even begin?” 

 

  An entire hour dedicated to May talking about Ben to Miranda and Roberto. Talking about how much of a great husband, uncle, or even father to Peter throughout the years. The memories they created together, how Ben would always help Peter with science projects and vice versa for the family car. Even the moments when Ben would always embarrass Peter just for fun and after they play ball while eating ice cream. May even mentioned a family friend of theirs who runs a deli shop. 

 

“I hope you guys enjoyed dinner tonight.” May says to both of them as they walk towards the door. “It was a wonderful evening tonight, both of us had a great dinner.” 

 

“Do you guys want to do this again tomorrow night? I’ll make sure Peter’s here tomorrow and doesn’t go patro… I mean the internship.” 

 

“Sounds perfect. Good Night May.” Miranda gives her farewell. 

 

“Goodbye guys.” 

 

  The window opens silently, trying to not allow any sound to attract the attention from everyone. As he comes inside to his room, he begins to hurry and change into a different kind of clothes. He realizes on how much he’ll be in trouble if he missed tonight. After he’s finished, the room looks empty and May is bringing dishes to the sink. So, he obviously knew that he missed tonight’s dinner. 

 

“I’m so sorry Aunt May. It’s just I got caught too much in it and there was an armed robbery going on an apartment complex five miles away from here.”

 

“It’s ok sweetie.” May accepts his apology. “And… wait, what?” 

 

“I said it’s ok.” May reassures him. “So, you’re not mad at me at all?” 

 

“Do you want me to be right now because I can in an instant.” May promises him with a smirk on her face. 

 

“No, No, Nope. You’re good. I’m gonna go to sleep and enjoy a night’s rest.”  He assures May back. “Uh huh, sure Pedro. Love you Peter.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this new addition to "Welcome to a New World". Leave a kudos to this story. Comment down what is your favorite part, any suggestions, opinions of this story, etc. Bookmark it to keep yourself updated. Share with anyone even a panda because y'know. SEE YOU SOON!


	7. Don't Give A Damn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a new, existing character within Spider-Man's life and presents a side of Roberto when the curtains aren't drawn. Also, two best friends joke about a ship they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!! :)

A week later after the dinner with May, their second dinner was today on a nice Friday night. It was supposed to be the next day from last week, but she had to delay for scheduling conflicts with her job. Was he excited? Yup, but nervous (like all the fucking time). Was he hungry for more of Aunt May’s food? Of course, he was, but he heard the fire alarm and sprinklers go out next door. So, he was kind of worried and just wanted take out if anything were to happen. 

       Once Michelle and Roberto get out from Chemistry class, they head straight towards the field outside. Today was a field day for fitness class, where everyone could play whatever they want or just do whatever anyone wants.  He’ll meet up with Ned too since they’re all a part of this class and enjoy talking about Star Wars and “Who’s the better Avenger?”. With Michelle, they’ll probably go on the far side of the field and lay down on the grass and she’ll read them a new book out loud. Inside the locker room before going outside, Roberto was bombarded by a bunch of guys like a stampede full of wild wildebeest and he was being murdered by Scar from The Lion King. 

      Imagine the environment like this, it's like a pack of various animals trying to get along in the same territory. First, we would usually have the “jocks” screaming or shouting as if they are playing a normal football game on a Friday night. Second, there are a group of skinny dudes who are the typical nerds talking about the theories of the next Star Trek or Star Wars film. That would be the group that Roberto would belong to, but he doesn't relate to them as much ninety percent of the time. After going through the rest of the crowd and Ned is there in the back. Just by himself looking lonely with no one wanting to socialize with him. 

    Something strange appeared when Roberto came up to Ned and it was his kid around their age, in their crowd walking like the cockiest bastard he’s ever seen subtlety. Already looking prepared for class probably trying to kiss every teacher's ass and he stands upon a small stool. 

 

“Everyone,” The Cocky Kid shouts. “I have an announcement to make.” 

“What is it Flash?!” Another kid in the crowd asks loudly. “Or are you gonna stand there and look pretty for us?” 

 

The rest of the crowd begins to silently giggle amongst each other. 

 

“Who the hell is that?” Roberto whispers to Ned. 

 

“That's Flash Eugene Thompson. He’s one of the popular kids at school. Top five percent of our class, a star of the school’s decathlon team, and one of the most conceited and unbearable people around my life.” 

 

“Seriously… We’re still doing “popular”. People need to get over it. Why is he so unbearable to you?” Roberto mentions annoyingly. 

 

“This Friday night… drum roll please.” Flash demands while hitting his thighs like a drum roll. “I am throwing an awesome birthday bash at a mansion someone  _ I  _ know is allowing me to take over for the night. So, everyone in here except for the nerds like you guys in the corner and Ned over here are invited. That's all.” 

 

“Exactly that. That motherfucker bullies us all the time.” Ned explains. “Who's us?” 

 

“Oh yeah, basically me and Peter.” Ned reaffirms him. “Wait, is he the one that shouts Penis Parker in the hallways and after school?” 

 

Ned nods up and down. 

 

“That's just fucking swell.” 

 

     Once they head out to the field, Roberto tries to wait at the spot where they decided to meet up on Field days on the bleachers at the far corner. After waiting for five minutes, he sees her in all her glory. Wearing the t-shirt uniform of the school’s name and logo, yellow shorts, and her black shoes. Her hair is still pulled back into a ponytail and she makes her way to the bleachers. 

 

“Hey, Bobby-Pin.” Michelle greets herself. 

 

“Hey MJ. Um.. you look very nice and  beautiful .”  Roberto murmurs after the word “and” and begins to blush. 

 

“And what?” MJ asks. “ and look there's Ned.” 

 

“Oh, hey loser.” Michelle once again greets herself. 

 

“Is there anything nicer you can say like my name perhaps?” Ned asks. “Nope.” 

 

“That's great I guess. What are you guys doing today?” 

 

  Michelle and him both patted each other's hand as a sign to make something up. “We’re going to… go into the teacher's lounge because why not?” 

 

“You know Coach Wilson May not be the best teacher but watches everyone like a hawk or has multiple eyes like a spider.” Ned explains. 

 

  After Ned finished his sentence, all of them heard a loud thump that came from below near at the front step of the bleachers. It was a boy who looked rather familiar to him, but he couldn’t get his finger on it. He rather looks very clumsy and so-called “loser”. However, it made Roberto actually about the young fellow. 

 

“Who the fuck is that?” Roberto asks to the both of them. 

 

“That's Peter. My best friend. Do you ever pay attention to anything around here? You said the same thing about Flash Thompson when we were in the locker room.” 

 

“Does it look like a could give a shit about other people? I have never been properly introduced to him only to his aunt. They both live next door to my apartment and I never have seen him around. I hear that he's always running around and never makes it to certain things.” 

 

“I was right. You're like MJ, why can't you two be together? You guys are perfect for each other.” Ned asks. 

 

“By the way, since you're his best buddy… Tell me why does he “run off” from what I hear?”  Roberto asks trying to distract him. 

 

“Don't you dare makes this about Pe--- Hey Peter!” 

 

“Hey, guys. I heard something about Spider-Man or something.” Peter comes up from behind and introduces himself to the rest. 

 

“What's it to ya?” Roberto asks Peter. “Nothing, Just curious. Big Fan, of Spider-Man.” 

 

“Hey MJ, who do you think Spider-Man is?” Roberto asks her with his arms crossed. 

 

   In the background, Peter and Ned begin to look very nervous and start sweating slightly.  

 

“Well, from what I can observe… He's skinny but becoming built. Like he's not Thor built, but he has some muscles and maybe abs.” 

   MJ begins to pay attention to Peter and Ned behind them subtly and how awkward the scene between all of them. 

 

“He seems to average height like…” 

 

He turns around to see Peter and observe him. 

 

“He's like Peter height.” 

 

Roberto turns back to conversate with MJ, while Peter and Ned still react quietly. 

 

“His voice… Is very squeaky. It sounds like a little girl or he hasn't gone through puberty.” 

 

Peter turns to Ned with a confused and sort of offended look on his face. 

 

“He cracks a lot of modern and viral jokes even though he isn't funny in my opinion. So, he's probably a generation Z person. What if he's a high schooler like us or… He goes here?” 

 

    Peter and Ned’s face are becoming as a tomato and began to sweat a little more out of anxiety and start hitting each other on the shoulder trying to make a move. Roberto hears all the fuss on the background and turns around to them. 

 

“What’s wrong with you guys?” Roberto asks with a confused look. 

 

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Yeah, it's just hot out here.” Peter lies horribly while Ned agrees. 

 

“It's literally about to be November and you guys are sweating... Man, you guys are terrible at lying. Aunt May told me you intern personally with Tony Stark and Spider-Man seems to be following his shadow. You haven't met him or know who's under the mask? What are you hiding Peter?” 

 

Peter is looking side to side and at a loss for words…

 

“I’m just fucking with you. Oh my god, the look on your guys fucking face. I gotta take a picture of this. I could give less a shit about that.” Roberto admits and snaps a picture of the both of them. 

 

“Well, I’ll see you guys later. Hey Parker.”  

 

“Yeah… What's up?” Peter clears his throat after that anxiety driven nuisance. 

 

“You’ll be there for tonight's dinner with us?” Roberto asks while he isn't facing him. 

 

“Yeah definitely, not gonna miss it this time.” Peter answers.

 

“Alright see you guys later on. MJ… Attrape-moi à la bibliothèque.” 

 

“Is he always like this?” Peter asks afterward to Ned and Michelle.

 

“No, no he’s not. He only does this to people he doesn’t know. For me, I knew him for years at this point and MJ… they just got along the first day they met. I’m pretty sure the both you will get along tonight.” Ned explains to Peter, assuring him that he isn’t an unkindly guy. 

 

“What if he’s like a Flash? A total asshole.” 

 

“Please. Bobby’s the last person to ever become someone like that in actuality. Look loser, you’re going to do great sweetie.” MJ joins in and sarcastically motivates him. 

 

“You know… you two should be together.” Peter jokes before he got a hard punch in the arm by Michelle.  “Ow, what the f---” before a flock of birds started to hover over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Give a kudos, comment your favorite or opinion of this story, Bookmark it, share with anyone you know, etc. See you next time and let's say... this is "the" dinner where the story... I guess you'd say, the story officially begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comment down your feedback and favorite part of this chapter. Leave a kudos. Bookmark it. Share it with your friends. Chapter Three is coming soon and we're going to travel back in time to a prominent moment for the Marvel Cinematic Universe.


End file.
